


Ancient One

by PaganWords



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, I've expanded the English Alphabet to Å/Ä/Ö, Norse Mythology AU, Reader Is an Old God, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Some Swedish words, Thor and Loki Drives Each Other Insane Anno 986
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganWords/pseuds/PaganWords
Summary: In which Thor finds a sleeping maiden beneath the sea.And against Odin's best wishes, Loki can't stay away. You've answers to questions he's dying to ask and holds powers long lost to Asgård.All he needs is to find a way to wake you.





	1. Ruiner

# R U I N E R

Even a blind hen can find a corn once in a while, or that was what Loki had said when Thor had discovered an ancient ruin below sea level. The tide had left a sunken city exposed, a place long forgotten to history, a civilization that no one lived to sing about. A world before Asgård, lost beneath the water.

  
It changed absolutely everything about what they knew about the realm, and themselves. But the most infuriating part about it was that Thor had just happened upon the ruins in his quest to find something to 'measure his strength against, and he hadn’t thought it wise to return home and alert someone about his findings, instead he had, as the fool he was, uncovered tunnels beneath the ruins, wandered for who knows how long in hope to find at least a three headed beast or something of the like to hammer to death. Eventually, the tunnels had stopped going in circles, and a large gate had blocked his path, locked and secured till Thor had forced them open with a swing of Mjölner.

  
The earth had shaken at his feet, but no beasts had come forward to stop the intruder, not even a whisper of warning from a long dead soul had spoken its mind. Dull and boring had Thor called his venture, not even bothered to stop and look at the detailed carvings that adored the tunnels, Loki wondered if he would even had mentioned finding these ruins had the gate not given way for a massive hall and it’s treasures within.

  
All that sparkles aren’t gold, but in this case, it was, and Thor had stuffed his pockets full of coins before he saw the risen stone bed in the middle of the hall and the sleeping form resting on it. Ah, a burial chamber he had thought to himself, suddenly finding himself to be a grave robber instead of a hero, and moved to empty his pockets, when the puzzle finally clicked into place.

  
A body with flesh and hair in an ancient chamber beneath the sea. A corpse didn’t have a rising and falling chest or a subtle snore, this was no corpse, but a sleeping maiden, and dark ancient chambers were no place for no maiden.  
And that’s how Thor had found you, and now stood before Odin’s throne, with the unconscious body of an old god in his arms, sprouting probably the largest shit-eating grin in the realm.

-

“You found this maiden where again?” Odin asked in disbelief, his brows drawn together.  
“Inside a dusty old chamber,” Thor said with excitement. He briefly forgot he was holding you and tried to pump his fist into the air, almost dropping you in the process. Catching you, just as your body were about to hit the floor.

Loki curiously circled around his brother, quietly observing your form in Thor’s arms. You were dressed in a long white dress; golden ornaments circled its way up the gown and enhanced the bodice. Old forgotten runes were etched into the fabric, runes that felt familiar, yet Loki were sure he had never seen them before.

  
“You said she was locked inside the chamber,” Loki finally spoke, “and yet you brought her here. It didn’t occur to you, dear brother, that it might be a reason for it. What if she’s is dangerous?”  
Thor raised an eyebrow, evident that he had not entertained the thought, but he quickly laughed the doubt the away, his usual shameless confidence radiating off him.  
“This fair maiden? Dangerous?” Thor said and gave Loki a teasing smile, “not are you a frightened by small sleeping women, brother?

“Loki is right. I’m afraid that we know not whom this woman is and why she seemingly has slept herself dusty beneath the sea,” Odin said, his voice booming as it echoed between the walls. “She could be an enemy and now you’ve waltzed her passed our defences.”  
“And shall I’ve have done? Left her?” Thor’s smile quickly turned sour; his grip tightened on your body. He turned slightly, shielding you from his father’s gaze.

“Preferably yes,” Loki said, and poked a finger into your cheek, stirring no reaction from you, he frowned. “but I would lie if I said I wasn’t intrigued; these tunnels require a more throughout investigation by someone more knowledgeable. As of course, I volunteer, gladly.” Loki turned on his heel and bowed low to his father.

Frigga sat silent; her mouth pursed into a straight line. She stood from her seat and slowly descended towards Thor, her hand reaching out to rest on your forehead, fingers gently pushing away the locks of unkempt hair.  
“I can feel her magic, it feels familiar but foreign, faraway yet nostalgic,” Frigga said, her face softened as she cupped your cheek. “I can’t make sense of it, but there’s a bite to it, a sharpness, but it doesn’t feel anymore evil than the edge of a sword.”  
“A sword can do plenty of evil,” Odin said, still made no move to leave his throne, content with watching the scene from a distance.  
“In the wrong hands,” Loki helplessly filled in.  
“But we’re not the wrong hands, if anything we’re the right hands,” Thor argued.

“Let her stay,” Frigga said, “at least till we find out more about these ruins. Besides she might not ever waken.”

“Very well,” Odin finally gave in, fingers massaging his temple as if he had a headache coming on. “Loki, I trust you will update me on any findings that might be of interest.”

“Of course, father,” Loki smiled, and bowed once more. The prince turned on his heel, his cloak flying up behind him as he marched out of the golden hall.  
“Let’s lay her to rest in a room close to the study,” Frigga said with a smile and gently led Thor away with her hand on his forearm. “I feel we’ve a lot of research before us.”

-

Loki spared little time gathering his belongings, a few history books on runes and magic and a blank journal for him to write his findings in. He had hardly stepped outside of the castle before Thor’s loud voice crackled through the air.  
“Brother, wait!”

Loki groaned and turned to look at the large burly man as he hurried down the steps. In another life Thor might have been a bear for he was as gracious as one.  
“You cannot leave without me, what if there’s beasts down there,” Thor said with a large grin.  
“I thought you said you didn’t find anything else there but the maiden,” Loki groaned at the thought of companionship during his expedition.  
“Yes, but I did not explore the whole thing, I didn’t not see what was at the end of that chamber,” Thor said, hands on his hips. “All know that ancient ruins are never without protection, there must be something there I have not found yet.”  
“Something you haven’t yet annoyed to provocation you mean?” Loki said, then his eyes lit up in a faux enlightenment. “Ah, perhaps you could annoy the maiden awake. Yes, perhaps it best you stay here and try that theory.”  
Thor rolled his eyes and shoved passed, making sure to bump roughly into Loki’s shoulder as he sat course for the stables.

-

The road was long, and Thor was insufferable as always. He was recounting stories of his pompous battles and deeds on by one, each one more exaggerated than the last time Loki had heard them.  
Loki rolled his eyes so far back into his head he could almost see is his own thoughts. Would someone care if he pushed Thor off his horse and left him there, possibly unconscious? Their mother might, but Frigga was always quick to forgive. A plan was starting to form in Loki’s head, just as Thor halted his horse.

  
“We’re here, brother,” Thor said and dismounted.  
They tied their horses to a tree nearby, and Thor made sure they were untacked before they sat off on foot. This part of Asgård was mostly uninhabited apart for a few farms that they had passed on their way. Most was pine forest and the closer they came to the coast; the terrain became too rocky and barren for anything other than moss to successfully grow. The air carried the salt from the sea, and Loki took a deep breath, feeling suddenly refreshed.  
An angry seagull took a low swipe at Thor, and Loki watched in amusement as his brother started waving Mjölner around to shield his head against its sharp claws.

  
“Bested by a bird now, are we?” Loki mused.  
“Oh, shut up,” Thor said and threw his brother a sharp glance. His hammer finally meeting its feathery target with a low ‘thump’, the force left little remaining of the bird.  
“Some would call that overkill,” Loki said with a small shrug.  
“Well, it attacked me! It’s justice! Treason against Asgård!” Thor answered with a huff, his shoulders tensing and his pace quickening. “Let’s hurry before more of these pests finds us.”

The sea welled up endlessly before them, and the shore went on and on till it disappeared in the horizon.  
“We’re here,” Thor said.

“Here? I see nothing,” Loki brought his hand to his forehead, shielding his gaze from the sun. The vast water was still and completely vacant save for a few seagulls that rocked back and forth on the waves. Thor grinned and elbowed Loki in the ribs. He took a few steps into the water, Mjölner swinging at his side and then in a massive swoop, Thor brought his hammer down against the water. Crackling thunder broke the air and the ocean parted; large waves gave way in different directions, creating a straight path before them. Loki stood (not that he would ever admit to it) – gaping as the ruins appeared, remnants of a lost world saw daylight for possibly the second time in thousands of years.

And while the years and the saltwater had certainly taken its toll on the ruins, you could still make out what it once had been. Loki could imagine a grand castle once stood on these grounds, golden spires and marble halls, now what remained was ruined pillars and stairwells leading to nothing.

“Hurry, before the water comes back,” Thor said and flew ahead with the help of his trusty hammer.  
Loki let out a string of colourful curses at his brother and started sprinting. The sand was wet and hard to run on, his boots seeped into ground if he dallied for too long, and so he had to take long, powerful steps not to get stuck.

The water came simmering back into place violently quick, and Loki had to push himself harder, his lungs ached and even though he ran as fast as his legs could take him on the treacherous sand, the ruins seemed to get non-closer. There was no way he would make it; the waves grew larger and larger as they came back to claim their place. Loki realized he might drown. Panic wormed its way into his mind and made a knot out of his belly. Damn Thor and his-

An arm wrapped around Loki’s waist, and he was swooped off the ground. He hadn’t noticed Thor coming back to grab him, too preoccupied with the thought of dying. The god of thunder flew them through the path, the ocean at their heels. He flew down an old stairwell that seemed to lead to nothing but pitch-black darkness. Just as Thor landed, the water clashed above their heads, yet it didn’t follow them downstairs, it was if a window had closed above them and locked the ocean outside. Magic, Loki thought, old magic.

“That was-“ Loki begun.  
“Awesome!” Thor interrupted, and let out a hearty laugh, clutching his stomach, almost doubling over as he went, “oh brother, you should’ve seen your face! Did you really think that I would leave you there to drown?”  
“Well, I wouldn’t put it beyond you.” Loki pushed past Thor and descended the stairs. He let magic flare to life in his hand and illuminated the tunnels before them.


	2. Mörker

# M Ö R K ER

Frigga walked back and forth between dusty bookshelves. Her long gown dragged across the marble floors, and the setting sun conjured long shadows behind her. Her golden hair had been elegantly braided into a bun, keeping her slender neck exposed and her gold necklace visible. On a table she had piled countless of different books and her handwritten notes laid wedged between the pages.

“Have you found anything on our guest,” Odin asked, leaning against the doorframe of the elder library. His one eye tracing along the figure of his wife.

“Yes and no, I’m finding nothing on a sleeping maiden, however, I found something about an old ruin in Vanaheim, that might be of interest,” Frigga answered, turning to her husband with a spin on her heel. She waved around a volume of 'The History of Asgård’ as she spoke. “The ruin was completely forgotten to the people until it was found two thousand years ago.”

“And you believe this is related?” Odin raised an eyebrow.

“Well, upon discovery, scholars found faded carvings that told stories of a harbinger that brought the world’s end,” Frigga said and placed her book on the table. She gave her husband a small smile.

“Like Ragnarök?” Odin pushed himself of the doorframe and took a few steps towards his wife. Frigga approached him, lacing her hand with his, pressing a gentle kiss against his cheek.

“Almost exactly like Ragnarök, only the main characters were different.”

“Is it a prophecy?”

“It might be, or it might be something that’s already been,” Frigga said, noticing Odin’s sudden concern, she smiled warmly. Odin’s face softened, but only briefly.

“Then this stranger could be a harbinger of Asgård’s destruction.”

“We don’t know that. The two ruins might not be related at all. We’ll have to see.”

A silence fell over them, Odin’s gaze rested on the floor, his head bowed low.

“You know I don’t like this, Frigga, keeping this stranger here seems like an unnecessary risk,” Odin finally said with a sigh. Exhaustion creeped into his voice and in the way his shoulders slumped.

“Have faith, love. I’ve good feeling about this.”

-

Loki’s magic chased away the ancient darkness that slept in the tunnels, revealing the carvings in the stone. The underground network not being built for someone of Thor’s 'width’ forced him to walk sideways when the path became too narrow. Loki led the way, occasionally stopping without warning to investigate the different figures and writings in the walls. He managed to do so five times before Thor’s patience ran thin, the last time he had almost collided with Loki’s back.

“Let me pass,” Thor said, heaving between clenched teeth.

“No.”

“Loki,” Thor’s voice rang a warning tone, “you stop all the time, how will I’ll be able to find any beasts with you blocking my path?”

“Don’t care. We’re here to find out more about that sleeping bride of yours, not play games.” Loki said, the corners of his lips tugging into a smirk, knowing perfectly well what he was doing to his brother’s patience. “Look at these, brother, what do they tell you?”

Loki ran a hand over the carvings and gestured towards a figure, a snake with its jaw wide open and pointy fangs, it’s body so long that it had wrapped itself around an entire oat field. Men and women fled in panic from the snake, their arms held to sky in a fearful prayer. The simplicity of the carvings made it almost look a bit comical.

Thor rose an eyebrow, the gears in his head grinding and he struggled to make a connection.

“Ah, Midgårdsormen,” the gears finally clicking into place. “but small! Like a baby!”

“Yes, exactly.”

“Do you think it’s here? Can I fight it?” Thor’s eyes lit up with excitement, his previous irritation whisked away with the wind.

“No, I don’t-“Loki’s words were cut short, Thor pressed himself pass Loki, the large man grunting as he struggled to fit between Loki and the narrow tunnel.

“Brother,” Loki groaned. His face pressed into the cold stone; Thor’s elbow wedged in between Loki’s shoulder blades. With a huff Thor managed to push ahead, he gave his brother a wide grin and then he was off, sprinting into the dark with Mjölner in tow.

Loki took a deep breath and tried to still his anger.

-

Thor ran till Loki’s light had became dim and distant. He let lightning spark and dance between his fingers, it wasn’t as vibrant as his brother’s magic and would constantly flicker in and out of existence, but it was enough to keep him from fumbling around aimlessly in the dark. The air felt moist in the tunnels and the walls and floor was slightly damp. If he ran too fast, he would most likely slip and fall, Thor eased into a jog instead, knowing that it would take Loki a moment to catch up regardless.

He cared little for history and ancient magic and what not, he wanted glorious battle, a chance to prove himself the strongest in Asgård, over and over again. The thought of a mighty snake to fight made him almost a bit giddy. He loved snakes.

It took him a lot less time for him to reach the chamber this time, before he knew it the tunnel became wider and wider, till he stood before of the iron gate he had broke during his last visit. He walked through it and took in the scene; how gold coins, vases, ceremonial swords and armours glimmered around him. The stone bed laid vacant, only the imprint of your body remained in the dust. In the furthest part of the chamber he sighted a door plated with gold. Trumpets went off in Thor’s head. Behind that door must be where the beast rests.

Thor swung Mjölner back and forth, not even bothering to see if the door was locked and flung the hammer at it. The door gave way with a loud bang as the hammer went right through it, leaving a large dent in the steel. Thor smiled to himself, Mjölner returned to his hand, leaving another dent as it came back. With his hands, Thor forced the hole he had made to become larger, till eventually he could step through. The tunnel continued, but this time it slopped downwards; a long stone staircase descended into dark depths. He kept one hand on the wall to steady himself, and the other sparking with lightning, and carefully he descended. The stairs were slippery and old, pieces of stone had fallen away over the years. This tunnel looked a lot worse for the wear than the one leading up to the chamber. It felt like it took him ages to walk down those steps, and eventually he could even hear the echoing of Loki’s footsteps from somewhere behind him.

An endless darkness eventually laid before him and his feet met steady ground. In contrast to the tunnels above, there was now sand beneath his soles, and an overwhelming smell of murk and salt laid thick in the air.

“Come on little beasty, beasty,” Thor called out to the darkness. His words echoed back at him and only silence followed once they had faded out. He took a few careful steps into the unknown. Something crunched beneath his foot, the sound was too loud in the ancient silence, making Thor flinch. He looked down, stunned to see the bones of a human arm beneath his foot. 

There was a slight shuffling, and then blinding light came from behind him, it made Thor’s eyes water and he had to rub the tears away. When Loki stepped into the chamber, his magic revealed more and more of what the shadows were hiding.

A white sea of hundreds and hundreds of skeletons laid resting in the dirt. Their hands tucked beneath their skulls as if they had been sleeping when death took them.

There was a long silence, as Thor stood there, staring off in disbelief.

“What’s this?” Loki asked, his tone hinting both disgust and morbid interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long!
> 
> Thanks for reading ♥


	3. Kevlarsjäl

# K E V L A R S J Ä L

They returned to the castle completely drenched. While Thor had a great trick to get them into the ruins, they hadn’t really thought of how to get them out of there. In the end, Thor had used Mjölner to fly them out through the bitingly cold water. It was either that or waiting for the tide, and none of them were patient men.

Even cold and drenched to the bone, Thor still had the energy to gloat all the way home; ‘lucky I was with you brother, or you would’ve had to swim back to the shore’ and ‘aren’t you glad I came, look how much time you saved’. Loki said it would’ve been worth going alone not having to listen to Thor’s annoying voice the whole time, but deep down, he really didn’t mean it. The prince of lies, was also a prince of shortcuts and comfort.

They had spent a long time exploring the last chamber but found no monster or nothing else of interest, there had only been skeletons and more skeletons, till eventually they hit a dead-end and decided it was time to return home.

“We’ve returned.” Thor announced when they burst through the entrance. A few guards gave him a delightful ‘welcome back, god of thunder’ and a servant enthusiastically greeted Thor in the passing. It didn’t bother Loki, not at all. He was fine with passing through the corridors like an unseen ghost, no one to greet him or even care that he returned, it didn’t matter, frankly, he was glad, for what would he do with such attention? Loki grinded his teeth together and took lead, Thor eventually got held up by his group of idiotic friends; who wanted to know all about his latest venture.

Loki refused to acknowledge the dark thoughts that took over his mind.

-

Frigga sat at your bedside when Loki burst through the door like an angered animal, a trail of water following his footsteps. She lifted her gaze slowly and observed as he simply walked in circles around you, his gaze pinned to your sleeping form.

“What angers you dear Loki?” She asked, and his gaze snapped to her, as if he hadn’t even noticed she was there.

“Nothing.”

Frigga saw through him as clearly as a wild flame trapped behind glass. She remained silent for a moment but eventually decided not to push it. “Tell me, what did you learn about our guest?”

“I found loads of strange, foreign runes, and carvings of a large snake that terrorized farmers, possibly Midgårdsormen, which told me nothing more than that he’s always been a menace.” Loki stopped his angry stride and settled with leaning against the wall. “I found nothing about the maiden, perhaps the runes could give me more clarification, but I wasn't able to make sense of them, but behind her resting place, we found another chamber, filled with skeletons.”

The room went silent. Frigga considered his words for a moment, her face going through several different thoughtful expressions, till she finally settled on looking grim. “Don’t tell your father about the skeletons. I fear it wouldn’t go well with him.”

Loki nodded. As if he had any intention of sharing anything with Odin. “Did you learn anything on your end?”

Frigga stood and grabbed 'The History of Asgård’ from your bed stand. “I told Odin about this before. The only thing I found was about an ancient ruin in Vanaheim, it is supposed to have carvings that tells of a harbinger that will bring the world’s end, not much different from Ragnarök, yet not completely the same.”

Loki grimaced. “Doesn’t have to be related.”

“No, but it’s the only lead I could find.” Frigga gave Loki the book, and he flipped through it till he found the spread about the ruin.

“It’s strange, how the ruins have just been sitting here for so long without anyone noticing.” Frigga continued. Loki had his eyes glued to pages, not even sparing her a glance as she spoke. “It makes you wonder if they have always been here, and we were just to blind to see them, or if they appeared one day, out of nowhere.”

Loki finally looked up. “Well, if anyone can tell us, it’s her.”

Their gaze drifted to your sleeping form.

Frigga walked back to your bedside and pushed a lock of hair back behind your ear. “Any idea on how to wake her?”

Loki shook his head. “No, but if she doesn’t wake, we could use her as a pedestal or something.”

-

If Thor ever took the form of an animal, it would not just be a boar, it would be a gigantic obnoxious boar with a ridiculous long blond mane and no sense of modesty. The great hall roared with laughter as Thor stood on a table, animatedly retelling the story of today’s venture, he spun the tale in his own favour, painting Loki as a coward and a bore, adding details that had never occurred.

It just so happened that the table leg caught fire before Thor could reach the part about the skeletons, and soon his ridiculous cloak was a burning inferno behind him. Loki left the hall before anyone could pin the blame on him, feeling Odin’s all-seeing gaze piercing into the back of his neck as he exited.

Loki entered your room to find it drowned in darkness, the servants hadn’t bothered to even light a candle for their sleeping guest. Magic spun around his fingers, letting it illuminate the room. It annoyed him how peaceful you looked, not a line of worry on your face, your chest rising and falling in even breathes, no worries, no care in the world.

“What do you dream of, ancient one?” he asked without expecting an answer. He ran his glowing fingers along your upper arm, his magic making no mark against your skin, so he pressed harder, nothing. Loki reached for his knife, dragging the sharp edge down your cheek, still nothing. He attempted to stab you in the chest, but the blade bounced back, and yet nothing. Not even a rip in the fabric of your dress. He tried again, nothing, he tried again, and again, and again, nothing, nothing, nothing.

“Interesting.” Was this the power of the old gods? Indestructible? Immortal? Ageless? How could such a power even exist? He felt fascination swell like a balloon inside his chest. His head swam with images of what he could do with such magic – a life free of worry, an all powerful being who could withstand all and everything. He could rule forever, because no one would outlive him.

He lifted your body off the bed, and carried you to one of the windows, forcing it open with a swift kick. The night had laid its dark veil across Asgård, and for a moment Loki observed how pathways of the courtyard below were illuminated by countless of candles, lush foliage climbing up the walls. The cold air bit at his still slightly damp skin, and a shiver went up his spine. He dropped your body, and you fell, hitting the ground below with a ‘thump’. A pale spot against cobblestone.

Loki particularly flew out the room, down the stairs, and into the courtyard, a few people had already gathered around your body, worryingly whispering between each other.

“Move aside, move aside,” he said, and the crowd seemed to flinch away at the sight of him. You remained sleeping. He crouched down next you, turning your head from side to side, not a single a bruise or bloodied nose. Not a broken bone or dislocated limb.

Someone cleared their throat behind him. Loki whipped his head around, to be met with the sight of Frigga crossing her arms across her chest, and Odin and Thor quickly appeared behind her, looking both horrified and disappointed.

Loki, however, grinned from ear to ear. “She is indestructible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably typos, sorry. I'm gonna go back later and edit, but I'm a bit of rush to get this out, not sure when I'll have time next.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
